List of Highschool Wars Characters
This page lists the characters from the story and novel series, Highschool Wars. Characters are taken of from the works of Len, in other words, Highschool Wars is treated as a crossover like story. However, although their names and looks look the same, they are not related to their character origin. Attending Kiseki Kin Institute Haru Usami (宇佐見 春, Usami Haru) - Representative :The laidback and 'charming' representative of Kiseki Kin Institute. He doesn't enjoy his position and would always come up with excuses to ditch his duties. But despite his parasite-like personality, he loves his school and its students and is willing to protect its name at all cost. He also comforts those students who are hurt or heartbroken. A lot of people would mistake him having an intimate relationship with the representative of Lieben Manor High, Lan Takagi, but they're just close friends. Ryou Yukimura (雪村 亮, Yukimura Ryō) :Ryou is one of the new students in Sabrehaos Island, sorted in Kiseki Kin Institute. He has a strong sense of will making him a possible candidate to become the next representative of the school, but seems not to be interested in those type of matters. He is the little brother of Kyou Yukimura, a former student and representative of Lieben Manor High who is very loved by a lot people, causing him to have a hint of jealousy. He has friendly and spirited personlity, making his surroundings and people look more optimistic. Despite his positive demeanor, he greatly hates it when people compare him to his brother or think that he is Kyou for that matter, he doesn't show it in public with the reason that it will be a problem for those around him. :He seems to have a secret crush towards Arata Miyashiro, his brother's friend and representative of St. Risurresione Academy, looking up to him as a senpai. Masahiko Yamada '(山田 正彦, ''Yamada Masahiko) :Masahiko is another new student in Sabrehaos Island, also sorted in Kiseki Kin Institute. Like Ryou, he has an energetic attitude towards those around him, but is shy at heart. He easily bonds with people that are not from his school such as Touya Onohara of St. Risurresione Academy and Lan Takagi of Lieben Manor High. He doesn't like too much attention and seems to be claustrophobic. He soon develops a crush towards Fumio Takumi, the representative of Verdade Academy High and it didn't take long for the two have a deep mutual understanding for each other. 'Makoto Nakamura '(中村 誠, Nakamura Makoto) :Makoto is a second year student in Kiseki Kin Institute. His playful attitude resulted him to have a variety of admirers and peers. He easily takes a liking to those who are true to their words and seems to have numerous crushes in the island, boys and girls alike. He is the one in charge of designing the uniforms of each schools and also some buildings due to his artistic ability. He has a crush towards Ryou Yukimura but soon gave up since he realized that he loved someone else. 'Feliciano Vivera '(フェリシアーノ・ ビベラー, Ferishiāno・Biberā) :Feliciano is a third year student. Despite being older, he is a coward and doesn't go through with violence. He is rarely seen angry/pissed because of his happy-go-lucky attitude and positive outlook in life. Feliciano is the boyfriend of Doncia and they are shown to be a romantic couple. Attending St. Risurrezione Academy 'Arata Miyashiro '(宮代 新, Miyashiro Arata) - '''Representative :The mysterious and cool type in his school. Arata is the representative of his school and is a second year high school student. His intimidating aura makes it difficult for other students to approach or talk to him. He is the only representative who doesn't strongly react and is always calm no matter what. He is shown to be more dutiful than Haru and is respected as a model student by all. Arata seems to be grief-stricken by Kyou's death and finds it hard to move on eventually giving him the intimidating aura which everyone knew and silent demeanor. He often mistakes Ryou as his brother since their names are slightly the same as well as their looks resulting him to nearly rape him. He soon realized his true feelings and was able to open his heart again. Touya Onohara '(大野原 桃矢, ''Ōnohara Tōya) :Touya is a second year student. He is praised by a lot due to his charisma and intelligent mind. Unknown to all, he hid weapons inside his uniform for self-defense and threats. Touya enjoys pranking almost anyone he finds annoying especially Shigeru, his sworn enemy from first year. Despite his delinquet-like personality, he cares for the people close to him and one of them happens to be his sworn enemy. 'Alisa Deala '(アリサ· デアラ, Arisa· Deara) :Alisa is the sister-in-law of Antonello and fiancee of Antonio. A beautiful, smart girl raised in a strict household, she never experience having been loved by someone else until Antonio came into her life. She has an OCD of showing courtesy to anyone she doesn't know or a family member, specifically Antonello. Due to her high intellect, she can be shown as dangerous and graceful at the same time by all even the Headmasters are impressed of her prowess. Attending Lieben Manor High '''Kyou Yukimura (雪村 協, Yukimura Kyō) - Former Representative :Kyou is the caring and mature older brother of Ryou as well as Arata's love interest. Among most people, he absolutely loves Ryou and is willing to give up everything for his sake, but Ryou doesn't know this before he received a late letter from him. Like his brother, he is strong willed which eventually lead him to be the representative of his school. Unknown to all, he has asthma but doesn't let his health problems get the best of others until it was too late. He is aware of Arata's feelings towards him but doesn't love him in that kind of sense but rather as a best friend. :He wrote letters hoping that they will reach to the people he wants to express his true feelings with (Headmasters, his brother and Arata) before his death. Lan Takagi '(高木 蘭, ''Takagi Ran) -''' Current Representative :Lan is the current representative of the school after Kyou's sudden death. He carries out his duties with pride and determination, but in truth, he is a softie at heart. He is childhood friends with Haru Usami but treats the other rudely as he is a representative like him therfore making them equal despite year difference. He acts mature for his age making others fear him if they insult him for being a kid. Lan is secretly in love with Haru but refuses to show it saying that it will interfere with his duties. He was upset at Haru's graduation in the island and asked him to wait for him since they promised to be together. Doncia Alba '(ドンシーア·アルバ, ''Donshīa· Aruba) : 'Monica Panaligan '(モニカ· パンアリガン, Monika· Panaligan) : Attending St. Fuerte Institute '''Antonello Carriedo (アントネッロ· カリエド,'' Antonerro· Kariedo'') - Representative :Antonello is the representative of his school as well as Antonio's older brother. He is a very optimistic man and cheers other students and representatives when they need it. He is very protective about his brother and would usually react negatively whenever he mentions Alisa, but soon came to accept her as his sister-in-law. He goes along well with almost everyone he interacts due to his positive personality. He is the only one who can change Arata's expression. Antonio Carriedo '(アントニオ· カリエド, ''Antonio· Kariedo) :Antonio is a third year student, the brother of Antonello and the fiance of Alisa. Like his brother, he is optimistic and cheery in terms of personality. He is usually in charge of the library resulting him to be a bookworm. Antonio is very skilled with the school's weaponry and is the second top fighter in school (first being his brother). He loves his fiancee very much and usually treats her like a princess everyday despite being in different schools. 'Shigeru Miyajima '(宮島 茂, Miyajima Shigeru) : Shigeru is a known member of St. Fuerte Institute as he is part of the Student Council. He keeps a cool, calm personality to everyone unless Touya is present in the scene. He seems to have a rivalry against Touya in almost everything even grades in which Touya is always two points ahead of him. As the days progressed, he seems to softened a little towards his archenemy. 'Lucio Vargas '(ルシオ· ヴァルガス, Rushio· Varugasu) :Lucio is a third year student in the school. Like Antonio, he is also a bookworm hence that he is always seen in the library. He doesn't like talking to anyone, saying that they just create more noise and they contribute to the noise pollution. He seems to not care much about his classmates and always avoid them as much as possible, making him a loner yet still independable of himself. Unlike all other, he is completely lives with himself and is very stable in terms of housework and academic things. '''Momoe Hino (日野 百恵, Hino Momoe) : Attending Verdade Academy High Fumio Takumi '(巧 文雄, ''Takumi Fumio) - '''Representative : Kiyoshi Yamashita '(山下 淳, ''Yamashita Kiyoshi) : '''Hanako Kato (加藤 花子, Katō Hanako) Category:World of High School Wars Category:List of Characters